fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Review:Dragon Slayer Applications
This page is for the submission of applications for Dragon Slayer Magic to the Administration. When submitting an application, please create a new section with Insert Application Name Here code. Afterwards, answer the following questions for Dragon Slayer Magic: #What is the name of your Dragon Slayer Magic? #What is the function of your Dragon Slayer Magic? What does the Dragon Slayer consume? #How did your character obtain the Magic? What generation of Dragon Slayer are they? Following this, put your wiki signature with ~~~~, that way we can identify the user. Results will be posted to individual message walls/talk pages. Storm Dragon Slayer Magic 1. What is the name of your Dragon Slayer Magic? *Storm Dragon Slayer Magic 2. What is the function of your Dragon Slayer Magic? What does the Dragon Slayer consume? *This dragon slayer magic gives its user control over Storms/Weather. It allows its user to breed all kinds of storms and change the natural weather round them. They can either make large scale storms or similarly to the canon , use them as more concentrated attacks. There aren’t many natural storms that the user doesn’t have the abilities to create, it would just depend on the level of mastery of their magic and what they can do at different levels. As for what he can it, it will most likely be storms such as rainstorms, thunderstorms, snowstorms etc. Yasuke has shown very good skill when using his abilities, harnessing the power of lightning and wind the most out of his abilities taking advantage of the speed they provide for quick, calculated and devastating strikes. 3. How did your character obtain the Magic? What generation of Dragon Slayer are they? Yasuke was meant to be born as the fraternal twin brother to, Amaya, however his mother didn’t want to bring her children into such a broken world. So when she found out she was having twins, she hid it from their father, deciding that one of her children would be the person to cleanse the world of its evils. She searched for a place to bring her child and run away, and after a few months she caught wind that a dragon was up at the peak of Veldora Mountain, and thus her plan was set. On the day of his birth his mother made a deal with the doctor, they would give birth to one child and hide the other from the father. Tricking him and using the first child as somewhat of bait to get him out of the room while she secretly had the second child and hid him until the moment she was able to move on her own. So two or three days later she ran away, Yasuke in tow as she made the journey to Veldora mountain. She journeyed more than a few miles to get to the town neighboring the mountain, however she didn’t rest long due to a lot of sketchy figures in the town. Just as she made it to the end of the forest, the mountain in sight, all hell broke loose in town, a dark guild attacking the town in search of information on the dragon and angry they town rejected them. With the town in flames his mother knew it wouldn’t be long before they got to the mountain, so she pushed herself to her limits to climb the mountain, baby in her arms. Sadly just before reaching the peak she collapsed, entering fetal position with her baby in her arms as she slowly began to fade away from life. Just then, the Storm dragon, Aella, found her huddled near a rock, near lifeless. In her last breaths his mother explained her reason for being their, alive only on the hot breaths of the dragons nose. She begged her to take her son, saying he was the cleanse the world needed and that he needed to be taught by her and needed to be strong. Aella was adamant she would not help the woman, grabbing the baby to take back to his home. As one last effort to change the dragons mind, his mother told her to go to the village and see what had happened there and reconsider. Upon seeing the mass genocide and destruction of the town, she reluctantly took on the baby as her own child, warming his mother in her last breaths as she lied unconscious when she returned, burying the mother and flying away. Just before she left she released a devastating bolt of lightning on the town, killing every dark guild member in the town and burning the town to a crisp, before flying off to another location, raising Yasuke as her own and teaching him the ways of the Storm Dragon. Thus making him a First Generation Storm Dragon Slayer. Gem (Hi, how are ya) 19:53, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :Rejected - [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 22:26, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Glass Dragon Slayer Magic 1. What is the name of your Dragon Slayer Magic? *Glass Dragon Slayer Magic 2.What is the function of your Dragon Slayer Magic? What does the Dragon Slayer consume? *This dragon slayer magic grants its mage control over just about any and all forms of glass, ranging from "ordinary glass", synthetic glass, obsidian and more. Not only can the mage control glass, but they can shape and create it with the help of their magic power. Its user can consume any source of glass so long as its content is mostly glass, otherwise the mage would suffer from something akin to severe food poisoning. The user of this magic primarily utilizes it in such a way that they do not allow their opponent to get close to them. Not for a lack of potency in close combat, as when engaged in melee they can still provide themselves with potent armor and close combat spells that incorporates glass. One of the most trademarked spells, the _ Dragon's Iron Fist, is not incorproated into the mage's arsenal. Whether it be for the purpose of ranged attacks, close range attacks or defense, Glass Dragon Slayer Magic excells. However, it comes with two fatal flaws, one of which is self imposed. 1: The magic as it stands possesses no supplementary skills, meaning that anything beyond defending or dealing direct damage are areas in which the Glass Dragon Slayer Magic lacks. 2: Even as the glass spells can reach incredible strength in durability, they suffer from the natural flaws of glass and crystals, namely "Cleavage Planes" These points of the glass are its most risky characteristic. Should a strike be directed from a correct or lucky angle, no matter how hard the caster may make the glass, it would split apart from being cut at that point and angle. 3. How did your character obtain the Magic? What generation of Dragon Slayer are they? Esma Galeer was once marked for greatness by her kin, yet her own arrogance and laziness robbed her of that privilige. Now furious with her father, the one who cursed her, she has sought ways to break away from the bonds of her Loa, to find a new path to walk so that she may one day fully part from his guidance. Yet her acquisition of the Glass Dragon Slayer Magic and the journey she took to achieve it was largely a lucky and unintended circumstance. Sought out by a gang of graverobbers, they hired her services to protect them and clear out any threat posed against them. Under most circumstances, she would have had no interest in such a mission and would likely have killed them in order to keep her identity and location a secret. Yet on that day, one of the fractured pieces of her mind had some temporary control over her body and senses, driving her forward to the prospects of adventure , exploration and gold. Once they reached the digsite, she went to work. Not only did she clear out a squad of Rune Knights, but she proved invaluable in passing and finding the traps within the tomb thanks to her nigh-immortality. As they ventured deeper and deeper into the tomb and catacombs, greater and greater riches were found. Yet for all the gold and jewels, none of it held any interest to Esma. What use was gold to someone who could hardly step into a town before being a target for the Rune Knights? As they reached the end of the tombs, everything finally came together. It was clear now that this was an old temple for Dragon Worship, and at the center of it all, rested a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. Walking ahead of her, the thugs got caught within the final trap, locking them inside the final room. When they pleaded for their lives to be saved, she turned around and left them to starve and die. After some days of waiting, she ventured back inside to find all the graverobbers deceased or very close to it. Breaking open the confines of the cage, she claimed the Lacrima for herself together with all the gold and jewels. Later implanting the lacrima into herself, granting herself the abilities of a Glass Dragon Slayer, making her a Dragon Slayer of the Second Generation. --HoloArc (talk) 22:35, November 30, 2019 (UTC) : Approved - [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 22:26, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic 1. What is the name of your Dragon Slayer Magic? : 2. What is the function of your Dragon Slayer Magic? What does the Dragon Slayer consume? : Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic bestows the user with the physiology of a Heat Dragon in order to combat against other Dragons. As evident by the type of Dragon, this variation of Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to manipulate the element of heat. While some would compare the relationship between heat and fire to snow and ice where the former is better than the latter, this is quite far from the truth as heat is a vital aspect in fire as, without heat, fire cannot burn, exude the feeling of warmth, or even exist. : Nonetheless, Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to manifest heat as a tangible crimson energy. It allows the user to perform feats similar to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic such as melting metal such as iron, unleashing concentrated blast capable of causing burns, and even more. The user can also channel their heat into their eyes to see the “heat signature” of a living creature to track them or cause mirages in order to trick their foe. : Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to devour heat. This enables the user to inadvertently consume techniques that exude heat such as those involving fire or magma and make them unable to harm him through burns. However, he cannot devour the kinetic force caused by a subsequent explosion. Interestingly enough, if the user devours too much heat within an area, the temperature will lower to the point objects within the area will freeze to a point. 3. How did your character obtain the Magic? What generation of Dragon Slayer are they? : Genghis Vortigern learned Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic from , also known as and . As a result, he is a First Generation Dragon Slayer. : Before there was Genghis Vortigern, there was a boy with the name of Temüjin who hailed from the county of Guiltina. He had been coercion into a tribe of warriors at a young age, being made one of their slaves. For three long years, he had been forced to fight and serve alongside these people who had taken him from his true family, a family he couldn’t remember and as time passed on, his hatred towards the people who ruled him. : Eventually, the tribe came across a unique potential conquest: A Red Dragon. Forced to fight, Temüjin watched as the Dragon decimated those around him fell to the might of the beast, their arrows and weapons bouncing off the crimsons scales and being torn and melted by its red-hot claws and breath. Eventually, it was only a few remained alongside Temüjin as the tribe leader pleaded with the Dragon to spare him and take the rest of his men. The Dragon ignored the coward and instead looked towards Genghis, puzzled why someone so young showed no fear in the face of death and questioned the boy. : Believing this to be his end, Temüjin saw no issue in explaining his story to the Dragon and how at the end of it all, he hated how weak he was for allowing this to happen. It was clear this story resonated with the Dragon, who introduced herself as Ddraig Goch, as she offered him a choice: kill the remaining people with his own hands and come with her to become stronger or perish alongside those who enslaved him and remain a weakling within the memories of the dead. :His choice was clear and his cause was just as he went around, killing the remaining warriors until the tribe leader remained as he broke the bones and beat him into the ground, unleashing years of pent up rage until he was a smear on the ground. It was here the Dragon asked the name of Temüjin and instead of responding with his birth name, he replied “Genghis” and walked towards her, becoming her student and unknowingly as time went on, her son. — [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 23:24, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Frost Dragon Slayer Magic 1. What is the name of your Dragon Slayer Magic? :Frost Dragon Slayer Magic (しもの滅竜魔法 Shimo no Metsuryū Mahō) 2. What is the function of your Dragon Slayer Magic? What does the Dragon Slayer consume? :Frost Dragon Slayer Magic grants its user the ability to eat and generate the element of ice. The user gains various characteristics typical of a Frost (ice) Dragon: lungs capable of spewing ice, scales that grant protection against ice, and nails covered in ice. By extension, the user has control over low temperates being able to not only lower the temperatures in a specific area but change the weather by causing snow to fall. :The magic as a base can be used in two distinct manners. The first is much like other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, malleable energy of cold to cause specific effects related to the element. Second, in a solid form much like Ice-Make which allows the user to create solid objects and an array of other items through the ice. 3. How did your character obtain the Magic? What generation of Dragon Slayer are they? :Alright, there is a bit more complication to this story than one would think as the generation and his acquiring is a rather weird tale. Desmond is a mix of two generations into one, a First Generation Dragon Slayer as well as a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer, but to tone down the cringe I'll refrain from calling him a Sixth Generation Dragon Slayer. :As it is already known, the Draconus Family are a tribe of folk who seek out the power of the Dragons in order to maintain strength and tranquility within their bloodline. A band of band of citizens with blood that traced back to the kingdom of . This practice has gone on for years, a test of where the Draconus Family either find Dragons with the intention of using their powers so that they can teach other members of their family the art of Dragon Slayer Magic or slaughtering Dragons with the intent of bathing newborns or young children in the blood of Dragons. While the latter is unknown whether it grants any magic power boosts, it is a belief throughout the Draconus family that if there is no child in a specific family tree not tainted or at least graced with the presence of a Dragon's Magic Power, great shame will be brought to the Family. :The Draconus Family had been successful with the fortune of finding AT LEAST one Dragon per generation to share and enchant a Draconus member with the art of Dragon Slayer Magic and as such, the bond between the two has steadily grown stronger. Dragons becoming more willing to teach their magic as opposed to having the Draconus pinning them into submission or even ganging up and slaughtering their kin. :Year X920, December, the head of the Draconus family took up shelter in a Northern District of Earthland, a frozen wasteland where they had gained information that there had been spottings of a Dragon. Ill-prepared, the head sent his tribe up to this uncharted territory with a week's worth of resources and his own form of Dragon Slayer Magic with the intent of having his five year old son be taught by this dragon. Eight days passed since they reached the northlands and there was no sign. They scanned the lands high and low, but the tribe found not a single glimpse of this Ice Dragon. :They stood at the whim and pinnacle of their journey, resources were mostly gone and the only thing they had remaining was water that needed to be spread in order to hydrate fifteen people. On the tenth day, their water supply had depleted entirely, yet true to their tradition and beliefs they remained unphased and vigorous in their search. Two more days passed and by this time, all of his people had suggested that it was possible they were given false information. They used every method possible to convince their leader they should turn back and seek out another Dragon or even opt for a lacrima. But he refused and told his men if they wished to return home they could do so with no repercussions but he would remain stationed here until he found the rumored dragon. :Loyal to their master and traditions, they remained for another two days where the only water left was used to keep Raihan's (Draconus Head) son alive and hydrated. Everyone sat with no motivation, hope had already left their bodies by the 48th hour and as they faced death head-on, their hut was shadowed by the mass of a giant winged creature. Cryogonal was what it claimed itself to be and after Raihan informed the Dragon of his intentions, it took the time to process the information. Their struggle, their dedication, and their faith was more than enough to win the Dragon's heart over agreeing to Raihan's special request. :(For the sake of convience, I'm going to speed this up) Cryogonal took a five-year-old Desmond in all by himself, raising and teaching him the arts of the Frost Dragon Slayer Magic in the northern lands for ten years. All the way up until tragedy struck when a Demon terrorized the Northern Lands slaughtering all the people and other beings that lived there during its rage. There was a battle between Cryogonal and Desmond vs the Demon that last three full days. Cryogonal spent a lot of his time during the battle trying to keep an eye on Desmond whilst protecting himself from the demon's attacks. Catching on to this, the demon managed to strike Cryogonal in a fatal spot during one of his protection moments striking him with a controlling curse with forced the Dragon to devour Desmond before striking again and killing the beast. :Leaving, the Demon fled the north land but what he did not know was that Cryogonal had not chewed Desmond and instead swallowed him whole. Desmond was trapped within the belly of Cryogonal for 35 hours. He could have opted for his slayer magic, but he had no more magic left in his container, all of it had been used in the battle against the Demon. But then, he remembered a tale his adoptive father told him. One that mentioned humans eating dragons and as seemingly the only method of his freedom, Desmond began to gobble at the beast's flesh before freeing himself, thus boosting his magic power further whilst also making him a member of the Fifth Generation of Dragon Slayers. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 13:48, December 8, 2019 (UTC) :Approved - [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 22:26, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Lava Dragon Slayer Magic 1. What is the name of your Dragon Slayer Magic? :Lava Dragon Slayer Magic (溶岩の滅竜魔法 Yōgan no Metsuryū Mahō) 2. What is the function of your Dragon Slayer Magic? What does the Dragon Slayer consume? :Lava Dragon Slayer Magic grants its user the ability to generate, manipulate, and consume the element of lava. By extension, the user can attack with lava by spewing it, coating some part of themself with it, and generating intense heat as a result of the lava. The heat alone could cause delirium in those around them, as well as coughing fits from volcanic gas. In a manner of comparison, think of Roku's death in Avatar: The Last Airbender. The magic would be much like the other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic we have seen, with the production of lava for intense attacks focusing on the heat and intimidation lava can cause. Whether it be direct contact from the burning liquid or the intense heat it produces as a indirect form of attacking. The user this magic is planned for also makes usage of Lava-Make magic, and as such, he would use the constructs in unison to generate lava dragon slaying tools and creatures 3. How did your character obtain the Magic? What generation of Dragon Slayer are they? :The user, Uriel Flynn, would be a first generation dragon slayer. :This is where it gets a bit weird, but I do believe the idea is solid after going over it with Ash. Before the conflict of the story, a village far removed from Fairy Tail mainstay locations would have beeb built upon an active volcano. This would be a problem; however, the volcano was the home of a lava dragon named Hephaes (ファイス, Hefaisu). As a peaceful dragon, Hephaes would not attack the humans and would consume the lava of the volcano to sustain its and keep the humans from perishing. As such, the humans began to look to Hephaes as a guardian deity of sorts. :All of this would be fine and well until the war between dragons and humans. Hephaes would be attacked by a foreign dragon slayer, fearing the dragon would eventually turn on its human subjects. While Hephaes would fight nobly, he would eventually perish to its human attacker. Fearing the fate of the settlement, the humans of the village would band their magical abilities together to seal the dragon's spirit into a stone that would come to be called the Volcano Heart (ボルケーノ ハート, Borukeeno Haato). :From here, the Heart would be used in rituals to prevent the volcano from erupting and destroy the town. This would work for many generations, as the Heart, when activated, could pull the lava of the volcano into itself, sustaining the dragon's spirit within and keeping the townspeople safe. However, as time passed, younger generations became skeptical to the nature of the stone and the ritual. This would come to a pass when the ritual was not performed by the people of the village, leading to the volcano full awakening. Spewing lava and ash into the air, the people suffocated before the lava even reached them and the town was entombed in igneous stone as the lava hardened. All that would remain of the village was a monument to their ignorance and legends of the town that echoed across the continent. :This would lead to Uriel and Crow Feet seeking the ruins out eventually. As treasure hunters, the group thought of what could lay dormant beneath the layers of stone and dirt that had been built up over the years. Eventually breaking through the stone, they uncovered a fairly intact city beneath the stone. If it isn't clear by now, the city is heavily based on Pompeii. Going in and out the standing structures, the group would take much of the valuables present. Uriel, however, as the resident mythology buff, would be seeking the Volcano Heart. This was because, as a Lava-Make mage, he was curious to see if the stone could actually nullify his magic as the myths claimed it consumed the lava of the volcano. Finding the central structure, a town hall and a church of sorts in one, he found resting on a central pedestal a polished black orb of obsidian. Generating a small bird of lava, the ball would consume it on contact before causing the structure to shake violently. Grabbing the orb quickly, Uriel left the structure before it collapsed. As he ran though, the orb began to consume his lava-inclined magic. Dropping it outside, the image of Hephaes flickered before Uriel for a moment. Intrigued, Uriel would carefully put the sphere in a sack to protect himself from it as the group continued the raid. :When they would eventually make it home, Uriel would study the orb and continue to feed it lava. This was out of the desire to see the image of the dragon again. Overtime, the dragon would awaken from its slumber within the orb. Knowing it was murdered, Hephaes knew his time in this existence was short, as when Uriel dropped the orb, it had cracked. Hephaes did not want to leave a world with so few dragons and still believed it was the duty of the dragons to care for and defend humanity. Seeing Uriel as his best option for already possessing lava magic, the spirit would have Uriel journey alone to a volcanic region to train him in how to use lava dragon slayer. After a year's time, the spirt taught Uriel all the basic essentials, which was progressed due to Uriel already knowing volcanic magic. The sealed dragon spirit would finally fade from the Volcano Heart and into the next life, leading a saddened Uriel alone. Uriel would return to his guild as a more powerful mage and a first generation dragon slayer as a result. "Authority of the Gods" (talk) 00:28, December 9, 2019 (UTC) :Approved -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 01:16, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Dark Dragon Slayer Magic #What is the name of your Dragon Slayer Magic? :Dark Dragon Slayer Magic #What is the function of your Dragon Slayer Magic? What does the Dragon Slayer consume? :Dark Dragon Slayer magic gives its user the physiology of a Dragon, specifically a Dark Dragon, as well as its element to use in combat, for mages and dragons alike.The magic gives its user the element of darkness and shadows. While some may find differences between darkness and shadows, a shadow is something that simply blocks out light and creates darkness, where as darkness is all encompassing and is the actual state of being “dark”, and thus includes shadows in it. :Digressing, Dark Dragon Slayer Magic allows its user to produce darkness in the form of black colored ethernano to produce effects similar to a Shadow Dragon, and far beyond. This includes, producing darkness as a solid object to attack, use the energy as a blunt blast, manipulate or create shadows to cut and slice opponents, and even turn into a being of pure darkness able to move through and around objects. :This Dragon Slayer magic also allows the user to consume magics of the same element in order to replenish their magic reserves and increase their strength. Due to the nature of the element, the user can absorb anything “dark”, such as Darkness magic, Shadow magic, and Black Arts magic. Additionally, this magic focuses on the mental state of the user and people around them, this allows two things. 1. The user gains strength with more negative emotions that they feel. 2. The user can absorb dark thoughts or emotions from a target to use as energy as well, although this doesn’t give the same boost as consuming an actual magic does. #How did your character obtain the Magic? What generation of Dragon Slayer are they? :Colby Dokken was born into a guild and cult that ruled over a small, desolate town in Joya, Ishgar. It was a guild whose two focuses were strength and the worship of ancient deities. While the guild wanted all members to be strong, he not, small and fragile and even as he grew, he proved not to be strong. How parents and the entire guild bullied him constantly about his weakness to the point he believed it. Thus brought about the dilemma that faced the town. :When Colby was 10, a large, night black dragon flew over the town and laid itself to rest in the deep canyon just outside of the town. Though the citizens were afraid that the dragon would destroy it, the guild believed it to be a god that would watch over them. They wanted to send a sacrifice to show good faith to the dragon and that they would do anything that it wished. :They sent Colby, wanting to get rid of their weakest link, as well as hoping he would serve as a good sacrifice. Colby went willingly, believing that he would serve a good purpose. When he was in front of the canyon that the dragon lived in, he told the dragon about the guild. How they treated the citizens of the town poorly, and how they had made him believe that he was a weakling. He agreed, but wanted to grow stronger. The dragon listened to the boys story and made a deal. It would give Colby the strength he wanted to be able to get revenge on the town and guild that cast him out, and Colby would not use the magic to fight against the dragon. Believing he had no other choice, he chose to learn from the dragon. He asked the dragon its name, and it called itself Behemoth, and when it asked Colby his name he took on a different one, choosing a single word he heard his parents speak about. He took the name Asier(New Beginning), and this would be his new beginning as a First Generation Dark Dragon Slayer. TheHandOfZeus (talk) 02:18, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Gale Dragon Slayer Magic *'What is the name of your Dragon Slayer Magic?' Gale Dragon Slayer Magic *'What is the function of your Dragon Slayer Magic? What does the Dragon Slayer consume?' Dragon Slayer's magic allows the user to create manipulate the wind to kill dragons, because it is a Slayer magic the user can consume its element as a way to recover its magical power, using the wind Edward can create powerful gusts of wind capable of sweeping large buildings and also blades ade highly sharp wind capable of breaking iron and incredibly hard rocks, besides being able to imbue parts of his body with his element to increase the destructive rot of his physical blows. *'How did your character obtain the Magic? What generation of Dragon Slayer are they?' Edward as a member of the Allen family, from a very young age had contact with magic, his father was a researcher who dedicated his life to the study of legendary creatures, such as dragons, once when Edward was 9 years old he accompanied his father to an expedition to the mountains of North Fiore, where legends said that in the heart of the mountains lived a dragon powerful enough to sweep an entire forest with a roar. They climbed the mountain, but when they reached the middle of their journey a mysterious tremor in the mountain caused a landslide that hit the camp where Edwrad and his father were, Christoper thinking fast used magic to save his son from being buried, but the boy did not escape unharmed getting caught between some stones that came by the avalanche. The days went by, without getting out of where he was and without news of his father, hungry and in an advanced state of dehydration, the boy was already surrendering to death, but when he saw an enormous silhouette approaching, he gradually lost consciousness and fainted before he could be sure. The next day the boy woke up in a cave, full of stalagmites and stalactites, when he saw everything around him he came across as a colossal figure with sharp teeth, big wings, fangs and claws, he had no doubt that it was the dragon of legends. Frightened he is trying to escape being prevented by his fractures resulting from the incident, but fearful boy has a big surprise when he is rescued by the creature, which gently gives him to eat and drink, and presents himself as Twisty the Gale Dragon, the days then pass, and slowly the boy recovers to the point of walking, getting ready to leave. The dragon that had become attached to the boy, and also felt guilty, even if it was indirect was responsible for the death of the father of that child, trying to redeem himself he offers to teach the boy the Dragon Slayer Magic, the suspicious boy at first refusal, but is tempted ,knowing that the power was able to slay a creature as powerful and great as the one that presented itself there in front of him he decided to accept, starting to be under the tutelage of Twisty, starting to live and train with the dragon there he was for 6 years training leaving after completing his training. "Shouri" (talk) 19:00, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Category:Review Pages